The ugly truth
by Ginny Granger-Weasley
Summary: "Ce prix je le dédicace à l'amour de ma vie." La caméra se mit aussitôt à frénétiquement chercher le rang où il était assis, à la recherche de l'heureuse élue, mais Puck se pencha vers le micro. "Vous donnez pas la peine de chercher, il est pas venu."


Puck titubait presque en arrivant sur le tapis rouge.

Il avait descendu toute sa flaque de whisky dans la limousine qui l'avait amené à la cérémonie, et aurait sûrement entamé la deuxième qui se trouvait cachée dans la doublure de sa veste s'il en avait eu le temps.

Et maintenant, Puck était à moitié ivre, ce qui n'était certainement pas la première fois, et essayait de marcher le plus droit possible à travers les flashs des journalistes et leurs questions incessantes.

Pour une fois, il était venu seul sur le tapis rouge, et beaucoup en profitèrent pour lui demander où était passé la grande blonde pendue à son bras lors de la cérémonie des MTV Awards du mois dernier. Il ne leur adressa pas un mot.

Il se foutait bien de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser, et aujourd'hui il n'avait aucune envie de faire le guignol devant leurs caméras comme il en avait pourtant pris l'habitude. Si il avait réussi à éviter l'interview en direct de Geraldo Rivera, il était cependant bien obligé de passer devant le mur de photographies, et alla se poser devant sans offrir aux journalistes le moindre sourire.

Les flashs l'aveuglaient et le bruit assourdissant des clics et des cris auraient pu suffire à le faire craquer, mais la seule chose à laquelle Puck pensait était qu'il n'avait pas mis de cravate parceque Kurt n'était pas là pour l'habiller, et que sans lui il ne savait rien faire.

« Puck ! »

« Puck ! Ici ! »

« Puck, un sourire ! »

Son surnom, il l'entendait partout. Mais personne pour l'appeler Noah. Personne pour l'appeler par son prénom, comme l'avait toujours appelé Kurt. Il se dit amèrement qu'il ne serait plus jamais Noah pour personne, maintenant.

Il n'était plus que Puck. Mais Puck n'était qu'un personnage qu'il s'était créé, qu'une coquille vide de ce qui il était vraiment. Celui-là même qu'il avait perdu en même temps que Kurt.

Puck tourna le dos aux photographes et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la grande enceinte où il y avait vu entrer plusieurs de ses confrères artistes, aidé par les indications des employés de la cérémonie.

En entrant dans la salle, une hôtesse magnifique, juchée sur des talons qui la rendaient plus grande que lui, lui indiqua tout sourire sa place. Il ne la regarda même pas.

Il alla s'effondrer sur son siège, saluant à peine la jeune starlette de dix-sept ans qu'on avait installé à sa gauche, et ressenti comme un coup de poing en plein estomac quand il jeta un coup d'œil pour observer le siège vide à sa droite.

Le siège qui était réservé pour son plus un, et qui aujourd'hui était vide. Il aurait dû être rempli d'une quelconque fille, comme il l'avait été des dizaines de fois avant, mais aujourd'hui, Puck n'avait plus la force.

Il avait refusé toutes les propositions que lui avait faites son agent, et alors que celui-ci insistait sur l'image publique que renverrait les photos d'un Puck seul à un tel événement, il l'avait menacé de tout bonnement boycotter la cérémonie. Il viendrait seul, ou il ne viendrait pas.

A quoi bon prétendre aujourd'hui qu'il était heureux, alors qu'il n'avait plus rien.

Puck avait tout eu. Avait tout été.

Guitariste, chanteur et fondateur du groupe New Directions avec son ami d'enfance Finn Hudson, et tout aussi connu pour être un coureur de la première heure, il avait connu tous les excès qui accompagnaient la vie dissolue des rockeurs.

Ils s'étaient fait repérer tôt, les New Direction, à un petit concert dans un bar sombre du fin fond de leur patelin de l'Ohio où ils avaient à peine le droit d'être légalement, et où ils avaient obtenus l'autorisation de se produire parceque le patron était un ami du père de Matt. Un producteur qui passait dans le coin par pur hasard les avait écoutés et les avait fait signer tout de suite.

A peine le temps de finir l'école, qu'ils étaient déjà à sillonner les routes d'Amérique à la conquête des zéniths et des stades, à connaître des succès faciles et à profiter de leur nouvelle célébrité. Ça avait été facile - ils étaient jeunes, ils étaient beaux, et ils avaient parfaitement compris à quel genre de public ils s'adressaient. Puck avait été propulsé sur le devant de la scène jeune, bien trop jeune pour soudain gérer l'argent et le succès et tout ce qui allait avec la popularité, et il en avait abusé.

Avec les années, et quand leur producteur leur avait conseillé de se réorienter vers un public un peu plus mature, plus _rock,_ Puck avait compris bien plus vite que ses copains ce qu'il fallait faire pour passer dans la cour des grands. Il connaissait bien les Iggy Pop, Keith Moon et autres Stones - son enfance avait baigné dans leur musique et il avait grandi en écoutant admirativement leurs frasques comme d'autres écoutaient les exploits de super-héros. Les vrais fans de rock, ceux qui écoutaient leurs disques avec leurs tripes et qui vénéraient religieusement chaque accord de guitare, chaque arrangement et chaque parole ne s'attacheraient jamais aux gamins beaucoup trop lisses qu'ils étaient.

Si ils voulaient casser leur image de chanteurs à minettes, il fallait des rumeurs et des scandales, et de quoi alimenter des articles fréquents qui ferait parler d'eux. La presse voulait du trash, du croustillant et il allait leur en offrir.

C'était lui qui avait eut l'idée des rôles, et qui les avait attribués à chacun. Finn, celui qui représentait le mieux, serait le leader - du moins en apparence - celui qui répondrait poliment aux questions des journalistes et qui serait la figure de proue du groupe. Matt serait le batteur, la coqueluche du public et des filles du premier rang, qui écrirait des chansons drôles et celui dont le nom serait injustement le moins retenu comme ceux des batteurs l'étaient souvent. Et lui, lui serait le rebelle aux pantalons de cuir et au bras tatoués qui faisait peur aux mères de familles convenables, et qui apparaîtrait régulièrement en première page des magazines pour faire vendre.

Des clichés, certes, mais des clichés qui avaient marchés.

 _Qui sera la nouvelle conquête de Puckerman, le Casanova du rock ?_ titraient régulièrement tous les journaux people.

Cela faisait partie de son identité de rockeur, comme les costumes faisaient partie de ceux de Prince, et le maquillage noir et blanc de Kiss. Comme ses idoles, Puck s'était construit une image qui lui collait à la peau et dont pourtant il irait pu se débarrasser aussi vite que les blousons noirs sur son dos ou les bagues en tête de mort à ses doigts, tellement elle était éloignée de la réalité dont son public ignorait tout.

La vérité c'est qu'il était fatigué. Fatigué des faux sourires, des insultes aux photographes qui lui pourrissaient la vie, de venir à tous les événements où on l'invitait au bras de filles dont il ne se rappellerait même plus le nom le lendemain. Fatigué de mentir, de cacher qui il était, qui il aimait.

Car Noah Puckerman, Puck le guitariste viril des New Direction, n'aimait pas _que_ les femmes comme il se répandait pourtant dans la presse.

Il aimait aussi les hommes. Ou plutôt il aimait un homme, celui-là même qu'il avait tourmenté au collège, puis protégé au lycée. Celui qui était resté à ses côtés pendant la montée en flèche de la popularité des New Direction et sa propre descente aux enfers dans l'alcool et la drogues. Celui qui avait accepté de vivre dans l'ombre, ne passant que pour le styliste du groupe et qui devait accepter de le voir aux bras de paquets de conquêtes qui n'avaient jamais réellement existé.

Toutes les filles qu'il avait soit disant charmées depuis toutes ces années, ce n'était que du vent, des actrices pour des fausses paparazzades avec lesquelles il n'y avait jamais rien eu.

Kurt Hummel était le grand amour de la vie de Noah Puckerman, et à part son producteur et ses quelques proches, personne ne le savait. Une telle relation, ça n'existait pas dans le monde du rock. Leur producteur avait été très clair là-dessus, dès qu'il avait compris pourquoi le petit frère du leader vocal du groupe était toujours fourré en coulisses ou dans les loges.

Pas de ça dans le rock, il avait dit.

Le guitariste d'un groupe qui se voulait leader dans le milieu ne pouvait pas s'afficher ouvertement avec un autre homme, ce serait un suicide commercial. Il ne pouvait pas être gay. Ne devait pas être gay.

Mais Puck avait aimé Kurt en cachette depuis plus longtemps qu'il n'avait aimé la musique et avait refusé de mettre un terme à leur relation. Il avait trouvé comme arrangement de sortir avec des filles en public, pour la plupart des jeunes comédiennes qui ne demandaient qu'à être grassement payées et à se montrer au bras d'un musicien célèbre, et en privé de garder Kurt.

Bien sûr qu'il était attiré par elles. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis le lycée mais il n'en restait pas moins un homme, et il lui arrivait parfois de se demander ce qui le retenait d'aller passer la nuit avec l'une de ces filles qui lui faisaient les yeux doux. C'était déjà ce que les journaux disaient de lui de toute façon, sa réputation n'en prendrait pas un coup. Mais il y avait Kurt, qui supportait déjà difficilement de vivre leur relation dans le secret le plus total, et Puck n'aurait jamais pu lui faire ça.

Il le savait pourtant, que Kurt commençait à se méfier de sa fidélité. Il ne s'était pas comporté comme le Puck qu'il avait été depuis longtemps, mais à force de sortir tous les quinze jours avec une fille différente et s'en venter dans tous les journaux, son petit ami avait des doutes.

Puck avait beau le rassurer que ce n'était que des faux rendez-vous, et que tout ce qui était écrit dans les torchons qu'il lisait était des conneries, Kurt n'y croyait qu'à moitié.

Quand son producteur s'était arrangé pour lui dégoter un rendez-vous avec la fille d'un riche entrepreneur et potentiel nouveau sponsor, dans un des restaurants les plus en vues de New York, il n'avait pas pu refuser d'y aller. Avec le recul, il aurait dû trouver une excuse et l'envoyer bouler. Il ne l'avait pas fait.

Est-ce qu'il était vraiment sorti avec cette fille ? Oui. Mais il ne s'était rien passé. Puck lui avait simplement payé quelques verres, et l'avait ensuite raccompagnée chez elle en se traitant mentalement d'idiot.

Il n'avait même pas vu le paparazzi. Les photos étaient sorties le lendemain, et avait tout de suite fait le tour du web. La seule différence avec d'habitude, c'est que ces phots là n'étaient pas truquées, et la mise en scène habituelle était vraie cette fois.

Finn n'avait pas attendu une semaine pour dissoudre le groupe après avoir écrasé son poing contre le nez de Puck, croyant que son meilleur ami avait trompé son petit frère, et Puck s'était retrouvé tout seul.

Kurt n'avait pas cru ses explications et lui avait donné un ultimatum.

« Si tu m'aimes comme tu le dis, pourquoi tu continues à me cacher ? » Puck n'avait pas eu les couilles de sortir du placard. Et Kurt s'était tiré.

Kurt était parti, et Finn ne voulait plus avoir aucun rapport avec lui.

Puck avait décidé de faire ce qu'il savait le mieux faire – la musique. Il avait écrit un album solo, et avait chanté chacune de ses chansons avec son cœur, espérant que Kurt les écoute et lui laisse une chance de s'expliquer. Il ne l'avait pas trompé en vrai, mais avec sa réputation. Kurt n'avait répondu à aucun de ses messages, et Finn avait fini par lui envoyer un message pour lui dire de lui foutre la paix.

Sans Kurt pour l'en empêcher, il était retombé dans ses vieux démons et se serait laissé complètement couler dedans si il n'en avait pas été tiré de force.

C'était Santana qui l'avait trouvé, avachi sur son canapé, pas rasé et pas le depuis des jours, entouré de détritus et de bouteilles vides. Elle l'avait expédié manu militari sous la douche et en rangeant le taudis qu'était devenu son appartement, était tombée sur le carton d'invitation des Grammys, caché sous une pile de factures impayées. Si elle n'était pas tombé dessus, elle n'aurait pas été au courant qu'il y était nominé, et elle ne l'aurait pas forcé à y aller. Mais évidemment, après lui avoir sonné les cloches, elle lui avait fait promettre qu'il irait.

Il n'avait pas promis d'y aller sobre cependant, et alors que sur scène la cérémonie battait son plein, Puck n'avait qu'une seule envie, de rentrer chez lui et retrouver son lit. Une légère nausée lui monta à la gorge quand Jared Leto annonça au micro qu'on allait remettre le prix du meilleur album rock, et il ne savait pas bien si c'était plus dû à l'alcool ou la tristesse.

« Pour _Broken Glass,_ Noah Puckerman ! »

La caméra zooma en gros plan sur lui alors que sur l'écran géant se déroulaient les images du clip phare de l'album, et il offrit un demi-sourire gêné en se tassant un peu plus dans son siège. Les images sur l'écran le représentaient en train de jouer de la guitare pour une fille blonde qui ne le regardait pas, et Puck se demanda un court instant si c'est ce que Santana avait ressentait il y a des lustres en voyant Britt avec Artie et en faisant semblant de s'intéresser à lui. Les mensonges, l'auto-persuasion d'aller contre ses désirs, la haine de soi.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il faillit rater l'annonce du gagnant, et si la petite pop star à côté de lui ne lui avait pas donné un coup de coude dans les côtes, il n'aurait jamais su que c'était lui.

Il eut du mal à monter sur scène, les jambes alourdies et le regard trouble par l'alcool, et le trophée qu'on lui plaça entre les mains était lourd, si bien qu'il le posa sur la table devant lui, et le regarda un moment avant de parler.

« Ce prix je le dédicace à l'amour de ma vie. »

La caméra se mit aussitôt à frénétiquement chercher le rang où il était assis, à la recherche de l'heureuse élue, mais Puck se pencha vers le micro.

« Vous donnez pas la peine de chercher, il est pas venu »

L'annonce eut l'effet d'une bombe. Il y eut un gros blanc dans le public, accompagné de quelques bruits étonnés. Puck sourit faiblement, réalisant l'ampleur de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Ses collègues au premier rang était visiblement surpris, à en croire les yeux ouverts et les bouches grandes ouvertes, et beaucoup le regardaient d'un air plutôt comique. Rachel Berry était tellement choquée en vrai qu'elle jouait mieux le drame que pour le rôle pour lequel elle avait eu un Oscar, tiens. Il en aurait presque ri si il n'était pas à deux doigts de chialer.

Les répercussions seraient énormes. Son agent allait surement démissionner après un tel scandale, et il savait que sa maison de disques l'appellerait toute la nuit, mais il s'en foutait.

Il se foutait de perdre son public, son succès, son travail et ses belles voitures. Il a déjà tout perdu quand Kurt était parti. Personne ne pouvait le haïr plus que lui-même de toute façon.

« Oui j'ai dit _il_. Et avant que vous vous excitiez, non je ne suis pas gay. Mais vous vous en foutez pas vrai ? La seule chose qui compte c'est combien de papiers vous allez pouvoir vendre demain grâce à ça »

Son esprit était embué mais pourtant il voyait clair, et il posa la main sur le trophée pour le regarder avec dégoût.

« Merci d'avoir ruiné ma vie. Je suis pas un héro, je ne suis certainement pas un modèle et je ne mérite aucune récompense, alors je vais laisser le trophée ici en partant »

Puck s'éloigna de la scène devant la salle médusée, laissant le trophée sur la table, et partit le plus vite possible du bâtiment. Personne n'essaya de le retenir, mais beaucoup des gens qu'il croisa le regardèrent avec un mélange d'étonnement et de surprise.

Dans sa voiture, l'auto-radio s'alluma automatiquement, et aussitôt, la chaîne de musique qui retransmettait la cérémonie en direct prit le relais.

« Noah Puckerman vient-il de sortir du placard, ivre et en direct ? Il ne serait ainsi pas le premier grand nom du rock à déclarer sa bisexualité au grand jour, David Bowie, Billie Joe Armstrong, ou encore - »

Puck éteignit la radio d'un coup de poing. Son portable n'arrêtait pas de vibrer dans sa poche de costume tout le trajet jusqu'à chez lui, et il l'ignora superbement pour se garer, et rentrer chez lui en claquant la porte dans son dos.

C'est seulement après avoir été cherché une bière dans le frigo et s'être jeté dans le canapé qu'il alluma le son de son portable, et alluma la télé pour regarder la fin de la cérémonie.

Son portable continuait de sonner régulièrement, de bruits de messages ou d'appels de gens à qui il n'avait pas envie de parler, et il hésita à l'éteindre quand une sonnerie différente des autres retentit soudain.

Puck lâcha tout de suite la télécommande pour dévisager le numéro qui s'affichait en lettres blanches sur l'écran noir, y croyant à peine. Mais il connaissait par cœur la sonnerie, et le nom qui s'affichait ne pouvait pas être une erreur. Il décrochait d'une main tremblante, et porta doucement le portable à son oreille.

« Kurt ? »

« Noah. »


End file.
